From Betrayed To Betrothed
by Are-We-Worth-Saving
Summary: A shared hatred draws the Goblin King to Brook who he steals away to groom into his future mate. When she is less than accomodating in accepting his plans to rule her, Brook becomes the focus of his rage, desires, and lingering affections for Sarah Williams. But Brook is determined to make Jareth accept her as his equal, not his slave. Lemons OC x Jareth (semi evil/forceful)
1. Falling From Grace

Brook drags herself into the bathroom, each step an eternity, every breath painful. A red faced, puffy eyed reflection stares mournfully back at her as she wipes the wetness from her cheeks.

At first she'd been in disbelief and denial at the news. Her boyfriend Mike is_ too_ young, _too_ smart, and cares _too_ much about Brook to have cheated _and_ gotten some younger girl pregnant. Shock had turned to anger and dismay when a mutual friend had revealed Mike was indeed dating another girl two grades below Brook named, Sarah Williams.

Brook rests her head on the cold sink trying to calm her fraying nerves.

She was still a virgin and though she'd connected with Mike in a way she'd never felt with anyone else, it didn't feel right to give herself up to anyone easily. So she'd been patient and made him wait a few months until she knew he was her, Mr. Right.

"Now I know the answer to that," she mutters.

Self-pity quickly evaporates as she reminds herself he had been _perfectly_ capable of waiting until she was ready and that she was **not** the bad guy.

What respectable 20 year old had sex with girls 4 years younger than him anyway? A guy who was** not** the person he pretended to be and **not** the right person for Brook. But still, she can't help feeling some resentment towards this younger girl and soon-to-be-baby that had a hand in ruining her relationship.

Jareth thrashes awake from his sleep in a cold sweat. An animalistic fury pumps through his veins as he feels his heart pound painfully in his chest. Only one word comes to his mind as he scowls at the moon beyond his bedroom balcony. **_Sarah_**.

Yes, the girl who had escaped the mighty King haunts his dreams and waking thoughts constantly. He found his powers waning and his subjects growing weary of his dangerous mood swings that only worsened over time. It had been a year since she'd solved the labyrinth and taken with her not only the babe he'd whisked away, but the shred of good his heart once had. Never in all his years had Jareth been so attracted to someone, he didn't know if it was really love. Infatuation, definitely. Obsession, slightly. But she had been far _too_ young to be his lover, _too_ naive to realize what he'd offered her, _too_ closed off to understand his desires.

Sarah's rejection had been quite disappointing at the time, but it slowly grew into a daunting nightmare that lurked behind every thought and word. Perhaps that was what bothered him most, not that she'd successfully completed the Labyrinth, but that he'd failed to make her understand he wanted her, needed her companionship. He had allowed her to leave and hoped that as she grew older she would remember him and think back to his promises of her dreams and his affections. Perhaps she'd reason that what he offered was not so bad in exchange for something as simple as giving into his wants. Now, something in his body told him that was all too late, that she'd _never_ be his. With a snarl Jareth transforms into a white barn owl and flies off into the night.

Sarah hums to herself as she does her little brother's laundry. It doesn't bother her to help take care of Toby anymore. If there's one thing the Labyrinth's Champion has learned from last year's adventure it's: treasure family.

A smile lights her green eyes as she rubs her stomach affectionately, soon she would have her own family. Since that day a year ago, Sarah had fought with a sense of incompletion. Her life on the surface improved as she matured, but her heart craved something more.

She pauses for a moment as her heart flutters at the thought of the Goblin King. Her feelings for him had confused and frightened her. She still resents him for taking her brother and trying to control her, but with each passing day she'd become more emotionally distraught.

Sarah found the need to seek the attention of older men as her mind in some sick, wounded way couldn't rid itself of Jareth. Though she'd only danced with him, she still felt tainted, marked like she would always be his no matter what she did. The boys her age didn't understand her need to be liberated from her former captor's possessiveness that gripped her soul from a world away.

Then she met Mike and an idea came to her. If she allowed herself to be taken by another man physically and emotionally, Jareth could never truly own her and the mental torment would end. Mike was kind, caring and honest, completely the opposite of the selfish manipulative goblin king. It had been so easy to give her heart and body to him so why not the rest of her life? She had wanted to secure her love with Mike and completely cut off Jareth by having the child of the man who took her innocence. It had been selfish she knew and Mike was upset right now. In time he would understand her reasons and stay because he'd love their child and would always want be in her life for at least that reason.

"You **_foolish_** girl", Jareth hisses as he looks into Sarah's heart from his perch above her open window. He would have been a slave to this girl's _every_ want and desire, given her everything she asked as he had before. Disgust and rage seeps through the snow white owl as he leers down at what had once been his. The light and strength she'd once possessed had faded into a paranoid insecurity that had led to her tainting pregnancy. The innocence that he'd been drawn to was snuffed out like a candle as she desperately tried to rid herself of the feelings she harbored for him. Not that he cared **now,** she was used garbage and a shell of her former self, much like she'd made him.

The Goblin King feels betrayed as he leaves the pitiful sight. Sarah is no longer worthy of being his queen and the enchanting spell she'd cast over him was broken, but much to his disdain a part of him still yearns for her. He truly hated himself for such weakness as he resents his lingering feelings for the wretched girl he's slowly beginning to despise.

As the owl flies, the wind carries to him a strong sense of spite from another mortal nearby. It intrigues him when he realizes the strange animosity is directed at Sarah as well. Curious to know why anyone else would hold as strong a grudge against the young girl as himself and to his silent horror, anxious of a possible threat to her safety, Jareth investigates.

Brook finally stopped crying when anger had taken over and spurred her into action. Every gift and picture she could find was rounded up and tossed into the backyard fire pit. With her father being out of town on work, she had promptly decided to send memories of her ex to a fiery grave.

Jareth watches in amusement as this new girl's eyes burn with the same passionate destruction as the fire she sits beside. From the wise solemn expression and matured features he can tell she is older than Sarah. Even in her emotional state she holds herself with pride and an inner strength that fuels her resolve. He can't help but compare the girl to his beloved.

_Once beloved_, he mentally corrects himself. He wanted nothing more than to rid his mind of Sarah's annoying influence over his emotions.

His anger becomes one with Brook's and the fire suddenly flares up, causing the charred gifts and pictures to erupt into sparks that flutter down like a fiery rain. In her surprised eyes, the Goblin King sees an innocence and wonder he is drawn to. This girl could be his liberation. He would distract himself with her and the connection of hatred they shared until his heart was cold _and_ whole once again. Then he would take his revenge on the girl who'd tried to crush him. Jareth focuses his power on the fire and creates a gift for his new playmate.

Brook's eyes widen in amazement as a small book is thrown from the flames into her lap. She jumps back in fear of being burnt, but is shocked to see the little paperback doesn't even have a scorch mark much less any damage.

"The Labyrinth?" she didn't remember Mike giving her this, in fact, she didn't even remember ever owning the book. She touches it lightly, only to find it is only slightly warm. The curious girl skims through the pages until an unusual character catches her eye. The Goblin King who looked like an 80's rockstar with his spikey blonde hair and glittered face grins up at her as she reads. _The Goblin King takes wished away children to his castle beyond the Labyrinth in another world. _

She snorts at the odd story as she sets it down and returns her glare to the flames. "I wish the Goblin King would come take _me _right now," she mutters sarcastically.

"That can be arranged," an amused voice chuckles.

Brook nearly shits herself as the man from the Labyrinth book appears in a strong gust of wind and sparks before the fire. His mismatched eyes seem to see into her soul as they leer haughtily into her own. He is one of the most handsome and bizarre men she has ever seen and his intense gaze holds hers captive in awe until she finds the courage to speak.

"Who are you and how the fuck did you do that?" Okay she was not always one for tact, plus this guy had literally appeared out of thin air and that shit just didn't happen everyday, hell it didn't happen ever.

Jareth shakes his head disapprovingly at her cluelessness, perhaps she was not as intelligent as he originally thought.

"Tut, tut. We both know the answer to that, dear thing. As for how, you'll come to find I posses _many_ extraordinary talents," his conceited tone matches his infamous smirk. The girl had absolutely no idea what he was capable of.

Brook is too dumbstruck to even think about the possible sexual innuendo his words might have had. She wonders if she passed out from crying. Then again, this felt too real to just be a dream. She eyes the Goblin King carefully. "Let's _suppose_ for the sake of my sanity I believe you. Why are you here?"

The regal, blonde man flashes a sinister smile, revealing his sharp teeth. "Why Brooklyn, precious." He purrs seeing her annoyed look at his use of her full name, though how the hell he knew it, she had no clue. "_You_ are the one who summoned _me_. As _you_ requested, I am here to take you away."

Brook's eyes widen in fear, slowly realizing this is real. Instinct urges her to run, but her legs are numb and frozen in place.

Seeing the distressed look on her face, the intimidating King chuckles. The sound is hollow, holding a hint of his inner sadism. _It's been a while since I've had this much fun_, he muses. Her anger, fear, and sheer wonder of him make Jareth feel more powerful than he'd been since he'd lost to Sarah. This was all he ever wanted, to rule over someone in such a primal and intimate way. Now he would have _his_ wish for a change.

"Waaait, I didn't mean that. Couldn't you hear the sarcasm?!" How had he even heard her say that anyway? Brook wrings her hands dramatically, trying to convey her mistake to the unimpressed King before her. She might hate her life right now, but it still means something to her. She couldn't just up and leave. Besides who knows what this guy would do to her.

"I don't believe in fairy tales anyway, how was I supposed to know you'd actually show up?" Children's stories are never real, that's **why** they're for children after all. This is so impossible it must be a dream, she concludes. Though her hopes are quickly crushed by Jareth's sneering laughter.

"My _dear_," he takes a menacing step forward making Brook feel very uncomfortable, especially with that horribly fake smile on his face that doesn't quite reach his cold eyes. "What's said is said. You cannot blame ignorance for your words. As your human saying goes: say what you mean, mean what you say," he mocks. Words are more powerful than anything in all worlds and her foolish ones had given him power over her.

Brook glances at the house, calculating the distance and her chances of making it to the door before he can catch her.

"That would be unwise Brooklyn," a humorless, familiar voice breathes in her ear. Her body struggles, but his arms wrap around her waist tightly and pull her into his chest.

"It looks like I'll need to teach you some obedience my pet," his dark chuckle fills the night as their bodies disappear in a swirl of feathers and glitter.


	2. Welcome Home

When the world finally stops spinning, Brook is barely able to stand. She clutches to the nearest sturdy object as her knees buckle. Smirking eyes greet her own as she realizes she is holding onto the Goblin King for dear life.

"Don't worry precious," he coos, running a gloved hand through her hair. "I'll _**never**_ let you go."

The tone is mocking, but Brook hears the seriousness behind his words. She looks into his mismatched eyes as her own begin to tear up. She's so sick of crying and doesn't want to show her captor any weakness, since he seemed to enjoy seeing her so pathetic. But she wants to go home so badly. Her arms drop weakly to her sides as she fights back tears and swallows her pride.

"P-Please take me back," she begs, hoping her pleas will appeal to some part of him that isn't a cruel child snatcher.

Jareth closes his eyes and basks in the pitiful sound. She is so vulnerable and open to him, pleading to her King, _begging_. He imagines Sarah on her knees in Brook's place and a shudder of satisfaction washes over his body. He'd always craved for her to be so submissive: fearing him, loving him, giving into his every desire. He brings his fantasizing to a halt, forcing his mind to focus on Sarah's treachery and unworthiness of him. Besides, this new mortal girl would make quite a good substitute once he'd shaped her to his liking.

"You are mine now Brooklyn," he whispers possessively, gently wiping away a tear threatening to stream down her cheek. "You wished yourself away to me and in doing so gave up your freedom, but fear not for I can be a fair King."

_Just love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave _. No, he would not say those words yet. She needed to earn his affection and prove her worth or she would not compare to the Sarah he'd grown fond of, the Sarah he so desperately needed to forget.

"But I don't want to stay here with you!" Brook yells angrily, trying to yank her arms out of his grasp.

The Goblin King's hands become an iron clad grip on hers and he pulls her into him with more force than a human could ever muster. She slams painfully against his chest, but the blonde man doesn't even blink.

"**Beware** Brooklyn. I am being quite generous, I am giving you the opportunity to prove you are worthy of me. I _can_ be cruel. Defy me and you _will_ feel my wrath," he whispers threateningly in her ear. His hot breath against her skin and the sadistic promise of his words makes her shiver involuntarily.

Brook looks down in fury. Why should she have to prove anything to this man who so casually kidnapped her? She knows defiance probably isn't wise, but she is unwilling to let this so-called King treat her like a mere belonging that he can just do as he pleases with.

"Your _wrath_. Tell me Goblin King why should I be afraid of you?" She tries to hide her fear and sound bold.

Much to her surprise Jareth doesn't become angry, he just studies her expression, smirking the whole while. "Well my dear, if you were to **_really_** upset me I could make you live out the rest of your days in the dungeon, banish you to the bog of eternal stench or turn you into a goblin." He laughs softly, though the cruelty and dangerous air lingers in his tone.

Brook stiffens but says nothing, knowing her chances of escaping are slim to none if he is that powerful.

Feeling her resentment and hopelessness, Jareth knows he's tormented her enough for now. He cups her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to his. Her deep blue eyes captivate him, holding the passion and rage of a great, proud sea. He knows taming her could prove difficult, but her fiery spirit is alluring to the Goblin King. After all, he always loved a good challenge.

"But what a waste of beauty that would be," he murmurs as he takes all of her in.

Her long black hair is completely straight and reaches a few inches past her shoulder blades. Though her hair is similar in length and color to Sarah's, he misses the wild look of the curled hair that had framed Sarah's face so perfectly when they'd danced. He had to admit he found himself more attracted to Brook's noticeably more feminine features and womanly figure. He could tell she was one of those girls that had blossomed into womanhood earlier than most. Her breasts, though not huge by any means, appear to be round and firm beneath her well fitted tank top. She is curvy for a young girl which was more sensual to the King than the thin and flat body Sarah had when they'd first met. Her eyes hold a certain wisdom and strength that whispered of trials overcome at a young age, which intrigues him.

Brook wants to break the intense stare, but her eyes ignore her wishes. She hadn't realized his eyes were such a gorgeous shade of golden hazel. She could have sworn a minute ago they had been a brown so dark they looked black, with his left shade slightly lighter than his right. She'd also been very taken back by his compliment. He had seemed to find her misery so laughable and then for a brief second he sounded so mesmerized, like he truly thought she was beautiful.

A dull pang in her chest reminds her that he's probably just toying with her. Why would some regal, magical being have any interest in her? She couldn't even get **normal** men to stick around much less a King. _Not that I want __**him**_, she mentally scolds herself for letting his looks get the better of her. He had just taken her away from everything she knew and refused her pleas. As he'd pointed out before, she _had_ wished him to take her and he had done as she said, now her stupidity cleary amused him and he felt like taunting her further.

Jareth is slightly surprised when Brook tears her gaze away from him angrily. He had been weaving his magic around them, entrancing her so she'd be vulnerable to him again. He found it intoxicating to have her under his control, hypnotized by his exotic looks and the wonder of his power. Of course her now standoffish attitude had diminished the spell. Were all mortal women so difficult? Any Fey in her place would be swooning from his magical charm.

Brook doesn't notice the irritation on Jareth's face as she takes in her surroundings for the first time. She stands in the center of a large medieval style room made of stone walls and pillars. Out of the corner of her eye she spies two odd little creatures peeking at her from behind a plush, red throne that could only be the King's. They were knee high, greenish brown, with weird but cute faces and bright, mischievous orange eyes.

"Why hello thur pretty lady," one of them chirps aloud, grinning broadly at her.

"Bees respectful," the other snaps, whacking it's companion on the head. "She's probly gonna bees King Jareth's-"

But the King cuts the goblin off with a look and it immediately closes it's mouth and bows respectfully.

"Tis not my place to says, Lady. Cheeky is sorry."

Brook's eyes narrow suspiciously. "What does it mean, **Jareth**?" She hadn't bothered to find out his name as she figured someone so pompous probably just made everyone refer to him as 'Your Highness' all the time.

The man in question simply chuckles at her demanding tone. "All in due time, my dear. And **she**-" he nods at the goblin who now had her chest puffed out indignantly at being called an 'it'. "-Is going to be your personal attendant for the time being."

Before Brook can vehemently object, the little goblin does an adorable curtsey with the biggest eyes and brightest beam the teenage girl has ever seen. "Oh thanks you Master Jareth! Tis an honor for Cheeky to bees the assistant of your guest."

"Did you bring me here to teach proper English," Brook mutters in defeat, unable to crush the little Goblin's delight.

Jareth closes his eyes and walks away, but a small smile lights his features. A sense of humor, that was another thing Sarah had lacked. He knew this girl was going to prove interesting. "Goodness Brooklyn, I'm going to have to teach you some proper manners aren't I?" he chides looking back at her. "Come along."

Brook however, ignores his order and stands her ground, arms crossed firmly against her chest.

The Goblin King immediately halts and turns around with a wicked gleam in his eye. "What's this? Defying me **again**, you silly girl? It seems you really do have a lot to learn-" in the blink of an eye he is standing right in front of Brook, his body pressed firmly against hers as he looms over her menacingly. "You _precious little_ thing."

Brook tries not to be scared. She didn't know if it was magic, but the man who stood before her now seemed a lot bigger than the Jareth who had been there a few minutes before. A delighted but dark aura seems to radiate off him, like he enjoyed seeing her cower before him. As small as she feels, she doesn't back down.

"I don't want to go anywhere but back home." She meets his gaze as his fingers grip her chin forcefully. The King looks at the difficult girl coolly before bringing his lips to her ear, letting the jagged edge of his fangs trace her lobe lightly. He feels her stiffen and shudder which pleases him. He can tell from the expression on her face that she enjoys the touch, as much as she was trying not to show it.

"You _are_ home now Brooklyn," he lets the tenderness of his words seep through her ears, into her mind. It was a soothing spell that would make her more docile, he didn't want his subjects to start disrespecting her because she hadn't learned to see him as her King _yet_.

Jareth pulls back, his lips so close to Brook's it sends a warmth through her body she's never felt before, even with Mike. For a minute she swears she sees a longing in his gaze, something deep and profound that could never be seen in the eyes of a human: an eternity of loneliness. Then it is gone as sudden as it came, and she wonders if she'd even seen it at all. Brook shakes it off as her imagination, someone as cold as him would have the emotional depth of a teaspoon. Despite her anger towards him, she feels herself growing light and carefree.

Seeing the far away look in her eyes, the satisfied man grins and offers his arm. "Shall we, love?"

Without a second thought she entwines her arm in his, the movement is so graceful and fluid. Which is completely unlike Brook, something was definitely wrong.**_ Why is she going along with this_**?

Cheeky clasps her fat sausage fingers together with a sigh, "awee."

Brook mentally throttles the Goblin King, but her cheek presses into his shoulder against her will. Jareth gives the little goblin the smile of a gracious and perfect gentleman before leading the way. Oh yes, something is very wrong here. No matter how hard her mind screamed and fought, Brook still feels like she's made of clouds. The sensation makes her ill with disgust and she can only think of one reason she'd feel like this, **magic**.

Though her body ignores her will, her mouth seems to work just fine. "Jareth, what have you done to me?" The question is filled with promises of stabbing.

Jareth continues to lead her through corridors with her on his arm. She notices he moves with an unusually fluid grace. She concludes he's most definitely not human as much as he looks it. He finally stops before a large door framed with soft green vines and embroidered with various types of flowers that let off sweet sounds like the hum of a beautiful lullaby. Thoughts of her interrogation are swept away as she gazes in wonder at the little symphony. Seeing the little flowers sway to their own beat like they're dancing in place is the most extraordinary thing the astonished teenager has ever seen.

The Goblin King takes her moment of shock to press his gloved hand to her cheek. "Oh it was just a little something to calm you down, Brooklyn. I hope you don't mind." The smile on his face seems to say otherwise as if he's daring her to fulfill her silent threats from before.

She glares at him, her awe forgotten. "You can't just go putting spells on me," she growls.

Jareth laughs heartily as he opens the door, guiding her inside with a little twirl, absolutely delighted by her annoyance. "On the contrary, dearest. You **let** me put that spell on you, you welcomed my words into your heart and mind. If you hadn't, the magic would have had no effect. Of course then I would have had to carry you over my shoulder, which would have been quite embarrassing for you so subconsciously you made the right choice."

Brook has never felt such intense hatred for anyone in her life. This guy was more manipulative than a woman **and** armed with supernatural powers. How could she stand a chance against him?

The inner conflict in her eyes amuses the Goblin King, such fight she had in her. It's so refreshing from the eager to please and obedient goblins he was always surrounded by. The King cared for his subjects, but their ridiculous games, short attention spans, and typically lack of intelligent conversation sometimes irritated the Fey. In time they would harass Brook as they did him, but he'd now have the satisfaction of her company to endure it with.

With a snap of his fingers the spell begins fading from Brook's body. She had no idea the power words possessed here and he would use that to his advantage. He had the upper hand, for she was not a runner like Sarah whose desire to protect her little brother had given her the strength of love to stand against the intimidating Goblin King. Brook had no one to save but herself and because of her distress with some mortal male and Jareth's display of power, she didn't have the confidence or feeling of self-worth to truly stand up for herself yet.

Brook feels her body starting to return to normal and she tries to look around the room for something to maul him with. Sensing her intentions, Jareth sweeps back into the doorway, pushing a bewildered Cheeky forward.

"Cheeky, clean Brooklyn up and get rid of those ghastly clothes. Dress her like a lady **worthy** of sitting at** my** table."

Brook has a horrible feeling there's a hidden meaning behind those words. However, she is busy trying to regain feeling in her arms to throw a nearby jewelry box with sharp looking edges at his head. He grins that evil little grin of his as if he knows _exactly_ what she's thinking.

"I expect to see you at dinner in one hour." He strides into the hallway before addressing her one last time. "Oh and do **_try_** to behave, precious." Just as the door magically begins to close by itself, Brook has full control over her body once again and dashes to attack, but the jewelry box smashes against the door as Jareth's face disappears behind it with maniacal laughter.

A furious Cheeky puts her hands on her hips and gives Brook the biggest scowl the little goblin can muster. "Naow see here Missy, you may bees master's guest. But you has no rights to destroy his beautiful gifts for you. 'ngrateful girls," the goblin mutters as she picks up the jewelry that much to her relief escaped harm.

Brook's fists clench, but she knows the little goblin doesn't deserve her anger, she was just doing her job as a servant by sticking up for her master. Regaining some control of her temper, the girl tries to win Cheeky over. "I'm sorry Cheeky, do you want some help?"

The goblin shakes her head and turns to give her a toothy grin. "Naw I gots it Miss, besides King Jareth would be in a fits if he saws you doing the work of a servant."

That doesn't seem like an accurate statement to Brook. "At least he treats you all well enough that you'd lie for him," she mutters under her breath.

Cheeky rolls her eyes as she stands on her tip toes to set the jewelry box in it's rightful place on the stand. "He is a good King Miss. I ain't seen him in such a good moods since that Sarah girl was heres."

_Sarah,_ that name irritated Brook.

Before she can ask about this other girl, Cheeky gives her a hard stare. "You bests treat King Jareth better than she dids. He's bein' awful nice to you. He even gives you the most beautiful room besides his o' course."

Brook realizes she hadn't even taken a chance to look at the room because she'd been so focused on Jareth. The walls are painted with beautiful shimmering colors that reminded her of the glitter on Jareth's face. The movements of the different colors flow in perfect harmony across the room like they were painted in a dream. A lovely stone hearth with a warm fire gives the room a gentle glow and a large open closet, the largest Brook's ever seen reveals hundreds of different dresses and shoes. A Queen sized bed with royal velvet and gold linen lays beside an open window the size of two doors with a perfect view of a moon that must be 1000 times bigger than Earth's. She silently wonders if she's on a different planet somewhere far away in the galaxy and the thought makes her heart sink a little despite her secret pleasure with the gorgeous room fit for royalty.

Sensing her sadness, Cheeky shuffles to her side and takes Brook's hand in her own. "There naow don't frets Miss. I drews a warm bath for ya. Why don't you relax in theres for a bit?"

Brook allows the little lady to guide her into a bathroom half the size of her bedroom with an enormous shower/bath combo that could easily fit a dozen people. "Just set yer old clothes on the floor you wonts be needing those anymore. I'll picks something nice out for ya to wear to dinner." Before closing the door Cheeky adds, "trys to gives King Jareth a chance before you condemn 'im. He was only doins his sacred duty by takins you away."

An hour later Brook stands in front of the doors to the dining hall feeling surprisingly anxious. The outfit Cheeky had chosen was no doubt gorgeous. The silk blue dress hugged her body nicely and showed off her curves, but she found it and the black heels slightly suggestive for the presence of the mischievous Goblin King. A ruby necklace and the gold bangles on her wrists went perfectly with the outfit and made her feel like a real princess. As corny as that was she felt a little giddy. She'd never seen such large gems, pure gold jewelry, and gorgeous clothes before, she could get used to being pampered.

She'd thought about Cheeky's words to her as she'd sat in the tub. Even Jareth had said _she'd_ wished herself away to him. Maybe he was obligated to do so regardless of whether the wisher understood the real meaning behind the request. Though that possibility didn't really excuse his behavior towards her so far. However Brook was sensible enough to realize that after whisking away children for a couple hundred years the guy might have no tolerance for crying or attitudes. Though some might find that a little insensitive, she could see his point of view. With that thought, she would keep an open mind during this dinner and try to be civil and pleasant. Maybe then he would be more helpful and open to negotiating. At Cheeky's behest, Sarah pushes open the large wooden doors with new found determination.


	3. The Proposal

Jareth's lazy smirk becomes a devious grin at the sight of Brook's stunning outfit. Her body was the definition of a perfect hourglass figure and she moved with a proud grace in her high heels. She looked every inch a gorgeous, grown woman causing an urge in his loins to stir. The lecherous king chuckles at his body's sudden craving for her supple flesh. _In due time._ He **would** get **everything** he desired, but he knew patience was a virtue especially now that he had all the time in the world, for Brook was as much the Labyrinth's prize as his.

Brook can't help but admire the handsome Goblin King dressed in a flashy, but incredibly sexy black cape covered in glitter, and a gleaming black leather jacket that frames his bare, muscular chest perfectly. Her eyes widen at the sight of the large bulge in his tight white pants, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. He looked so regal lounging in his chair with one foot kicked up and the other hanging casually, giving her a perfect view of his lean body.

As much as Brook was trying to be calm and collected, he reminded her so much of a graceful wildcat: captivating, majestic, and extremely dangerous. Everything about him from from the knowing smirk on his face, to the relaxed powerful body, and mischievous gleam in his eyes screams predator. That wasn't even counting the fact he could apparently control her with magical powers which she had no idea how to defend herself from. She tries not to let her helplessness show as she gives the King the most polite smile she can manage.

Jareth is pleased Brook is at least making an attempt to be courteous towards him. He could sense her caution which he deemed very wise of the young girl. Though he retained a good control of his emotions, the King could have _quite_ the temper, but it wouldn't do for him to frighten her after she'd just started to play nice. _Though that probably won't last long,_ he sneers to himself as he motions for her to sit beside him. He can't help but notice her eyes avoiding his body, sensing her discomfort with his bared manhood amuses him greatly. She would get used to his sexual appearance _and_ girth in time.

"So tell me precious," his voice is like velvet, extremely pleasant and melodic. "Did you enjoy the room and gifts I prepared for you?"

She looks at him incredulously. What happened to the haughty King who'd kidnapped her with no remorse or compassion? Unless this was all just a part of his game.

He gazes at her expectantly, seeing a weariness creep into her eyes. He shudders lightly, this game of cat and mouse enthralled him. She had no idea what to think and that made her putty in his hands. He wanted to frighten her, take her cruelly, then spoil her, pleasure her. The emotions of mortals were constantly changing, a most excellent source of amusement. Once she accepted him as her King he could do as he pleased with the girl and still have her worship him like a god of pleasure and unequaled love. A dull pang resonates through his worn heart. As much as he loved to be in control and feared as a King, Jareth still craved affection and the love that had eluded him.

Brook decides to play along with the King's pleasantries for now. "The room is gorgeous and I've never owned so many beautiful clothes and jewelry in my life. I think the closet is bigger than my bedroom back home." _Home,_ the word was painful to even think about, but she hid her quivering lip by taking a sip from the goblet before her. She could tell Jareth was eyeing her closely, it seemed he could almost read her thoughts just by observing her face and actions. Much to her surprise the cup is filled with pink lemonade, her favorite drink.

However, she nearly spits it all out as two gloved hands trail down her shoulders. The Goblin King laughs lightly in her ear, teasing her skin which grows more sensitive as he massages her shoulders tenderly. Half of her wants to shove his glittered cape up his ass for touching her without consent and the other part of Brook relishes in the feeling of his touch and the hot sensations of his closeness. He smells amazing, a natural, but intoxicating musk that makes her feel weak and his hands though gloved, give off a warmth that sinks below her skin and makes her insides tingly.

"My, my how tense you are, dearest. After dinner you must come join me in my royal tub, it is _most_ heavenly." Jareth brushes his lips against her hair for added effect, feeling the waves of embarrassment wash over the slightly flustered girl. He could feel his strength beginning to return, his magic began toying with her along with his words and the dominance he claimed over her emotions was restoring his ego and power.

Brook clears her throat hoping to respectfully signal her discomfort. Maybe personal space wasn't commonly taught here. _Or he just thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants because he's a spoiled brat_. Either way she is shocked and worried by the feelings he gives her with such little effort, she'd never felt such a physical attraction and chemistry this overwhelming before. The thought of her mind handing the reins to her all too eager body was enough for Brook to quickly regain her composure.

"Thank you for the generous offer, your highness," she tries to bite back the slight contempt in her voice as she refers to him by his 'royal title'. "But I've already bathed tonight and am feeling a little tired from all that's happened. It's not everyday you get snatched up by the Goblin King." She couldn't help, but sound slightly bitter as she poked at the pizza that had magically appeared on her plate with just a thought.

Jareth seems unfazed as he returns to his seat and begins digging into a large piece of meat Brook doesn't recognize. "Still moping about your little mistake I see Brooklyn. Lives are shaped by the choices we make and words we say, yours brought you to me and bind you to the Labyrinth. You would do well to forget the past and accept your position." His words ring with truth and mirth. "Or you shall find yourself quite miserable here, precious." She couldn't tell if that was a threat or just him stating a fact, but she realized as much as she hated it, he was right.

"So I'm assuming that means there's no way for me to go back? Even if just to visit?" She looks at his thoughtful eyes with hope. She knows it's unrealistic to think she can return to her normal life seeing as he ignored her wishes before. Perhaps he isn't even capable of returning her, she didn't understand the limits and capabilities of magic.

The King finds her false hope adorable. He knew she was going to be upset at first, it was only natural, but the Labyrinth would slowly erase her memories as she made new ones with him.

"Normally a child is wished away by someone close to them, usually a parent or a sibling. I then give the wisher a chance to reclaim their loved one by solving the Labyrinth. However in your case little one, you wished yourself away to me and therefore have_ no one_ to run for you. I could bring you to the beginning of the Labyrinth and let you run it, but the magic wouldn't acknowledge a victory because you have already been placed under my care like all wished away children."

Jareth chuckles as he sees Brook's face fall considerably. "I may be a King, but there are rules that govern society and magic. Lawless creatures with such power would result in utter chaos."

Brook didn't know what to say. She had a feeling there was a reason he hadn't offered her a chance to regain her freedom, but she thought someone as powerful as him might know a loop hole.

"There's really nothing you can do?" She looks at him pleadingly.

That was the moment the Goblin King had been waiting for,_ sheer desperation_. He already thought his proposal more than generous as any other creature would kill for such an honor, but these teenage mortal women could be so stubborn and foolish. He taps his chin in mock thought.

"Well there is **one** thing, but I know it wouldn't bode well with you _precious_." His smile is absolutely devious. "If I wished, I could make you my Queen which would grant you some power, one of which would be to visit the Aboveground. However, you would never be able to stay permanently as the magic would always guide you back here to me once we'd bonded."

Brook's mouth literally drops at his suggestion. He was proposing marriage?! She was only 18 and he, god knows how old**_ he_**is. She shudders at the thought of climbing into bed every night with him. Though the idea was _faaar_ from repulsive, she couldn't just marry someone she barely knew, especially someone so intimidating.

She begins to voice her refusal when Jareth holds his hand up to silence her. She could see he was not impressed by her immediate rejection of the idea, almost as if he wanted this. "Let me finish Brooklyn. As I was saying, **if I so wished it**, you could become my Queen. However, you would have to prove yourself a worthy mate. As my Queen it would be expected for you to be a tentative wife, a symbol of my power, and eventually the mother of my heir."

Brook is completely unimpressed at the thought of having to prove anything to the Goblin King. The only alternative would be to stay here forever and she had a feeling the glamorous lifestyle would not last if she refused his offer, but she could live with being a servant or finding work. The idea of being royalty was appealing, but having to be a good wife and have children which, she loathed with a passion was just too much for her to handle.

"And if I refuse your offer?"

Jareth can't help but smirk at the fire in her eyes. The defiance reminded him so much of the fight in Sarah's soul and her unwavering stand against him.

He stretches in his chair leisurely, examining her with a sudden disinterest. "Then I see no reason why you shouldn't become a goblin like all the other wished away children. That would be quite regrettable, but I can see you have little interest in having everything you could **ever** want for such a small price as **companionship**. Such a pity."

He mocks her reluctant attitude and stupidity. She was a fool if she thought her life here would be even _slightly_ enjoyable if she defied him. But he knew a fate so horrible as being an ugly, repulsive goblin would be unbearable for a girl who already lacked self-confidence and an appreciation for her appearance. He would play on her insecurities until she was comfortable with him and gave into his wants.

Brook is absolutely mortified at the idea of becoming a goblin. Servitude she could handle as that was basically what a 9-5 job was back home, but just the thought of being something that looks like a cross between a gremlin and a leper is unbearable for the teenager.

"Can I at least have time to consider?" Maybe he was lying and there was someone else here who could help her. She didn't want to anger Jareth, but she didn't want to be his wife either.

The Goblin King gives her a devilish smile. He could sense her intentions, but that didn't bother him because he knew she had no hope of escape. But he could gain some brownie points for seeming kind and understanding towards her 'hesitation'.

"But of course," he purrs, motioning for her to come to him. Brook stands reluctantly, but sees no lecherous intent in his eyes. He gently pulls her into his lap and she is again reminded of his large manhood as it presses against her. He lays her head against his chest as he plays with her hair and rubs her back comfortingly. "I know this is a lot to take in, precious and I know what I'm offering might seem like a daunting task now. But I assure you-"

Brook feels her face grow warm as he places a chaste kiss on her forehead. Just the contact of his soft lips makes her whole body burn deliciously.

"I have absolutely no interest in making you such a disgusting creature, I'd much rather admire you on my arm. I will give you time, but in return I ask that you spend time each day with me." There was a longing in his voice, but there was also an air of dominance that Brook didn't care for. She also felt violated having him hold her in such a way, she had a feeling in her gut his actions weren't to just comfort her. She tries to stand up, but he holds her wrists firmly. She sees a flicker of annoyance in his expression and she reluctantly stops struggling.

She notices his bulge between her straddling hips is even bigger than before. She blushes furiously at the closeness of it to her own warm womanhood and finds something very interesting above Jareth's head.

"I can't help but notice your attention on my loins," he sings with a teasingly lustful tone. He finds her discomfort quite arousing and is tempted to throw her on the table and have his way with her right then and there. But the flush of her cheeks and the awkward reactions to his intimate touches is more than enough for the Goblin King to realize she is a virgin. The thought of being the only man to ever touch her is incredibly satisfying, once he made her his she would belong to **him alone** forever.

"If you want me to bed you Brooklyn, all you need is ask. I promise it will be most satisfactory for the both of us," Jareth is only trying to get a rise out of his bride to be, but he would immediately comply right then and there if she truly wanted it. Even a well composed Fey like himself had urges, ones that he had denied himself for a year. Many a time he had played with the thought of tricking someone into summoning him Aboveground so he could slip into Sarah's room while she slept only for her to awake to him buried deep inside her. The act of taking her innocence and marking what belonged to him would have been extremely pleasurable, even if she hated him for it.

Brook practically falls off his lap at the suggestion. She couldn't believe how conceited he was. Sure a couple lifetimes of sex probably made him an expert, but still she was not willing to give him her virginity. Fed up with his mind games, she gives the suddenly oh-so-innocent King a look of distaste.

"I'm flattered," sarcasm drips from her words. "But I am waiting for someone special, thank you." She puts a strong emphasis on special.

Jareth almost sighs. It would be so much easier if she'd just give in already. _Though there wouldn't be much fun that, _his playful side reasons.

"Oh come, come precious. Must you always be trying to wound my feelings?" He didn't sound hurt, quite the opposite actually. His voice holds a condescending tone like she's just being a rebellious teenager. "Seeing as we are betrothed, you should warm up to the idea of our future love making."

Brook yanks herself out of his grip this time and glares angrily at those haughty eyes that made her furious and hotly bothered at the same time. "You said you'd give me time to think," she snaps accusingly. She hated how composed and calm he was, acting so superior to her.

"Yes I am willing to give you time, to **publicly** accept my offer. However, it will come into question why I am suddenly allowing a child to escape the fate of becoming a goblin. An engagement would be the **only** acceptable excuse so we are betrothed from this point on unless you want to become a goblin **right now**."

Brook bites her lip angrily, he'd failed to mention that little detail before. "Why would it come into question? You're the King, who would challenge you?" She asks suspiciously, not believing him for a second.

Jareth raises his eyebrows at her as if the stupidest words he's ever heard just came out of her mouth. "I am the ruler of my Kingdom, yes. But as I said before, there are laws in place here and those laws are enforced by a high council of my kind."

Brook suddenly feels ignorant, it was ridiculous for her to think the Goblin King's Castle and Labyrinth were the only places in this entire new world. She hangs her head in defeat and frustration. "I need to be alone," she turns away quickly to run out the doors when a strong arm whirls her around pressing her into the bare skin of a chiseled chest.

"_Precious_," he coos in that overly confident and now extremely satisfied tone of his. "Do not fret, as I said I can be a fair King. Just let me rule you and I can make your life a blissful dream."

Brook was really quite tired of his cockiness. She was not something for him to own and she certainly wouldn't respect him if he would continue to treat her as such. She pulls away from his embrace and yanks open one of the wooden doors. Her blazing eyes meet his slightly scowling ones.

"I am **not** a toy **Jareth**, so don't treat me like one. You are sorely mistaken if you think I'm just going to let you control me like a slave for your amusement." With that she slams the door behind her so hard the wall shakes. The Goblin King laughs at how wrong his new fiancé is.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
